fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Gobalaka
Stun Blastblight Poison Paralysis Confusion Bleeding| weaknesses = None/All| creator = Jaggid}} Gobalakas are violent fanged wyvern like Lynians that live in the Dreaded Desert. They have good ties with the Shakalakas and Gajalakas. Physiology Gobalakas have red skin/scales covering most of their body, except for their neck which is covered in a mane of fur. They have yellow eyes and a long tail. Their tails are covered in a bony plating that is quite hard to penetrate. The easiest way to tell a Gobalaka female from a male is that the females are taller, slimmer and faster while the males are shorter, bulkier and stronger. Ecology Description Habitat Gobalakas have mostly only been seen in the Dreaded Deserts although they have been known to tag along with hunters if they prove themselves. Hirearchy Scout—>Gatherer—>Doctor—>Hunter—>Tribe Leader Behavior Gobalakas are quite violent to any creature that doesn’t prove themselves to them by going trough trials of torment and pain. Gobalakas will attack anything from Bird Wyverns to Elder Dragons. Food Chain Surprisingly Gobalakas are actually very high up in the food chain since most would be predators can’t catch them(not to mention they taste terrible). Gobalakas are omnivores, although they have a mostly meat based diet which consists of anything they can hunt. They enjoy the taste of cactus juice(even though it intoxicates them). Biological Adaptions Gobalakas have evolved a long spindly tail covered in extremely hard pieces of bone with a sharp tip. They can use their tail to hold tools, climb trees or Stun would be predators with a whip to the face. Ecology Cutscene *Location: Dreaded Desert *Description: The cutscene begins with a Crystalbeared Uragaan coming out of the mouth of one of the Dreaded Deserts caves when suddenly a black object get thrown at it and breaks a bit of ore off of its chin. As it looked to see who did it, it spots a Gobalaka(male) in the distance. It then charges at the Gobalaka only to get ambushed my more Gobalakas who keep on throwing black balls at it, knocking more ore of. As the Crystalbeared tries to escape even more Gobalaka appear. The screen then goes dark. Then it goes back to the scene only to see the Crystalbeared unconscious and the Gobalakas in a pile on the ground, tired and weary. Then the scene ends. Ranks *Scout: Scouts are the lowest in the hierarchy of the Gobalakas. Their job in the tribe is to go head first into danger and make sure nothing offsets their plans. They are noted to wear the skull of a jaggi on their head to show their status. The only this threatening about them is that their surprisingly fast. *Gatherers: Gatherers are formed of the weaker tribesmen usually the young,old and a few females to oversee them. They collect herbs, mushrooms and other stuff like that. They also make the meals for the tribe. When they see hunters they flee straight away. *Doctor: Docters are well, the doctors of the tribe. They know lots of techniques that not even the wyvernians know. They wear the hide of a Khezu around their face and their body due to it surprisingly protecting against all forms of bacteria and infections. *Hunter: The hunters are the strongest in the tribe, they wear the skull/frill from a jaggia to show they are so much stronger then the scouts. They are also the most violent attacking anything that moves. *Tribe Leader: The tribe leader is usually an abnormally strong/big Gobalaka or a extremely wise Gobalaka. Usually it’s the latter and the latter rarely engage in fights and are more open to negotiation then the former. Attacks Scout Poison Dart: The scout uses their blowgun to launch a poison dart at the hunter, it poisons the hunter. Para Burst: The scout launches 3 darts imbuded with paralysis at high speeds at the hunter, this causes paralysis. Heavy Hitter: The scout uses their small club to hit the hunter, deals low damage but has a high chance to cause stun. Gatherers N/A Doctor Heal Dust: The doctor throws a green sparkly dust at injured Gobalakas. If it touches them they heal for a portion of their health. Confusing Medicine: The doctor throws a orange dust at the hunter muddiling their senses and causing confusion. Boom Dust: The doctor throws a red dust at the hunter causing blastblight Hunter Smack: The Gobalaka hits the hunter with its blade, has a 25% chance to cause bleeding. They use this attack the most Bomb Throw: The Gobalaka throws a bomb at the hunter dealing lots of damage and causing Blastblight. Large Bomb Throw: The Gobalaka throws a bomb that they realistically couldn’t hold at the hunter dealing massive damage. Tribe Leader N/A Drops Gobalakas have the same drops as Gajalakas and Shakalakas. Quests Low Rank High Rank G Rank Event Quests Notes *Gobalakas are not weak to any one element but they can still be hurt by them all(just not very much). *I got the idea of Gobalakas from looking at old monster hunter concept art. Category:Lynian Category:Monster Creation Category:Small Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Blastblight Monster Category:Poison Monster Category:Paralysis Monster Category:Confusion Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:2 Star Level Monster Category:Jaggid